


Snow Cushion

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: Two people falling so deep in love so much so they can’t fall anymore and the snow cushioned their landing.He leaned in and pressed his chapped cold lips against Merlin’s honey plump one and they both knew not even Kilgharrah's flames could not rival the sensations happening in their chests.





	Snow Cushion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I kind of just wanted to write something light-hearted that will make you smile.  
> These adorable dorks give me life when everything goes wrong, I just love them so much at least they are always there!

Arthur doesn’t like snow. It makes his nose go red and fills the castle with a chill. So it could be said that Arthur wasn’t in the best of moods, obviously, Merlin would be blissfully unaware of this and enter Arthurs chambers with a large smile on his lips and his eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas.

“Arthur, have you seen it!”

“Have I seen what Merlin?...” his voice slightly monotone

“Well what's got your crown in a twist?” amusement laced in his voice

“Merlin, that’s not a saying,” Arthur says and shoots merlin a deadpanned look.

Merlin sighed dramatically “Well stop being moody and look outside your window...IT’S SNOWING!!” and without waiting for Arthur to protest he grabs Arthur's hand and pulls him towards the window.

“Yes Merlin, I can very well see that...” his face pulled into a slight scowl

Merlin face morphed from one of amusement to one of confusion.

“You don’t like the snow?” and Merlin’s perplexed face made Arthur’s heart melt a little.

“No I don’t Merlin,” Arthur said huffing.

“But why..? I mean you can build a snowman and have a snow fight and the snow is so beautiful...” Merlin’s voice still filled with childlike glee. 

Arthur turns to look away from Merlin and quietly mumbles “I was never allowed to as a child...and now that I’m king it hardly seems appropriate” 

Merlin’s eyes soften and if it was possible, his love for the prat grew even more. 

So he took Arthur’s hand and tried to ignore the burning sensation and pulled Arthur outside. Of course, Arthur protested but Merlin simply ignored and pulled him ignoring Arthur’s resistance. 

The courtyard was full to the brim with snow. Merlin’s eyes lit up again and Arthur’s heart lifted slightly. Not that he would ever admit that. 

The tingling in Arthur's hand was not short-lived but now he was focused on the scorching cold. 

“Merlin! It’s freezing and I don’t even have a cloak on.” 

Merlin simply rolled his eyes. “Don’t be a prat” and his eyes lit gold and Arthur found both him and Merlin draped in warm clothes that seemed to be radiating heat. He would never admit it but he fell in love with Merlin a little more every time he saw those golden sparks in his eyes. 

“Now I knew you were an idiot I just didn’t think you could be any more stupid, you know being in the snow doesn’t make you any less kingly it just makes you more in touch with your people and besides as court sorcerer I declare you have to!” Merlin's eyes shining mischievously.

Arthur looked amused as he responded. “You know your power doesn’t apply to me I am the king” amusement laced in his voice.

“I could always use magic to make you,” Merlin said shaking his lightly

“That would be treason and you know the sentence for that is death”

You wouldn’t do anything to me, you need me too much” Merlin said looking seriously at Arthur and standing too close to be appropriate but they never did stand apart truly anyway.

Arthur’s breath hitched and he just thought _yes I need you too much, dear god I need you too much_

“Well c’mon then teach me how to make a snowman then.”

Soon minutes turned into hours and the king of Camelot and his court sorcerer had spent majority of the day acting like children in the snow. But they didn’t notice time flying by, to engrossed in each other. And surprisingly Merlin seemed much better with snow than he did with normal flooring as he hadn’t actually slipped over yet...of course that was said too soon.

“Alright let's go to this area Arthur!” and he gripped Arthur’s hand and just as he was about to turn around he tripped over his own two feet and landed on the snow that cushioned his landing with Arthur falling on top of him.

“Umf” Merlin said staring at Arthur wide-eyed “You're heavy prat”

It seemed Arthur didn’t hear he was too consumed by the look of Merlin's flushed face and his black hair sticking out in every direction with his blue eyes staring piercingly at Arthur.

“Merlin” Arthur said breathing lightly over Merlin’s face

They could have blamed it on anything, the snow the excited chatter.  The happiness from a new experience but they both knew what it truly was.

Two people falling so deep in love so much so they can’t fall anymore and the snow cushioned their landing. So Arthur finally did the thing he had been dreaming since he met Merlin and fell in love with the clumsy dark-haired man who was always too important in Arthur’s life just to be a friend.

He leaned in and pressed his chapped cold lips against Merlin’s honey plump one and they both knew not even kilagarahs flames could not rival the sensations happening in their chests.

The kiss was full to the brim with years’ worth of suppressed emotions.

When they pulled apart to look at each love written clearly in their eyes, Arthur found he didn’t mind the snow. Merlin pulled him into another kiss and he thought he could die right there because he had everything he could ever need in life and Arthur decided he didn’t mind the snow at all...in fact he kind of loved the snow.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos equals love so please share some!  
> I was really upset when I wrote this, but I can always rely on those two to give me light in the darkest of days. 
> 
> Please comment and any ideas or feedback is always welcome. I would love to write anything for any of you's please do tell me.  
> Much love TheWriterA


End file.
